


"I love you."

by frogsandrosbifs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, King Rickon, Post ADWD, Queen Sansa, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for my rp account notyourlittledove.tumblr <br/>Sansa Stark is back to the North as Rickon's Queen Regent. Still very young, the boy has become wild from his years away from home and will not utter a word to her, although he has his own ways of showing affection ; but brother and sister will learn to know each other again. </p><p>
  <i>Rickon was, more than any of them, a wolf. A little wolf who had been parted from his family too soon and had seen too much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you."

It had been only a few weeks since she had been back to the North, called to be Rickon’s Queen Regent ; finally, she was herself again, she was Sansa Stark again. Finding herself in Winterfell would have been conforting if the place she had known as her own had not completely changed. Her home had been bruised and battered, much like the Stark children.

Alayne was no more and Baelish was rotting somewhere in a dungeon for playing with her. Rickon had grown since they had last seen each other, of course. At the time she had been only a little girl and would call him her baby brother. She used to play a lot with him because it was always easier to get the youngest to do what she wanted in the stories. She had played being a mother to him as well, she recalled, trying her best to look like their own lady mother, sometimes carrying him in her arms like an infant because he was as light as a feather. Sansa remembered his happy laughter when she did so, a child’s laughter she had so seldomly heard since then. Even little Robyn had never laughed like that. 

Of course, Rickon was still a child. But she knew, he had seen and lived more things than any adult. She couldn’t exactly know what yet, as the boy did not talk and could be very aggressive. 

_**What could you have needed to do to survive, that you come back to me this way ?** _

He refused anyone who’d try to get close to him, nobody could touch him either ; except her, she found out. Proof that he had some love for her in his heart, proof that he had not forgotten her, even if he had not said a word since she had come. He’d never leave her, always at her side, and sometimes would unexpectedly crawl up on her lap and curl up like a little animal. Rickon was, more than any of them, a wolf. A little wolf who had been parted from his family too soon and had seen too much. Shaggydog was always with them too, and would growl at anyone who’s approach her brother ; once more, except from her. Rickon and him could never be parted or he’d have fits and scream until his wolf was returned to him.

It had been a long day, spent listening to the complaints of common people and trying her best to find solutions as Rickon sat next to her restless ; after she had finished, he had taken her hand and squeezed it while they made their way to dinner. It was hard to get him to eat sometimes, she had found, but day after day, it was getting better.

And that was just like that, as she was eating, that he climbed on her lap and hugged her — of course in other circumstances she would have protested, as these were not good manners — but he was her brother, and she had missed him, he was her home. She hugged him back, whispering. “Little Brother… Are you okay ?”

**"I love you."**

His voice was rasped, but still a boy’s voice, still the voice she remembered. The girl hugged him tighter even then, smiling as tears rolled on her face.

"Oh Rickon, Rickon, I love you too, my little wolf. My little King, my little brother."

**_My home._ **

 


End file.
